The Lost Memories
by Mayonaka no Tsubasa
Summary: Karin finds herself in a strange place wearing strange clothes. The only problem is, she doesn't remember anything but her name! What will happen when she shows great potential for becoming a shinigami when Tōshirō  a.k.a. Hitsugaya-taichō  finds her?
1. Where am I?

**Hi! This is my first time writing a fan fiction, so please review! If there's anything wrong, please tell me! Thank you! ~Hitsugaya x Karin Lover**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or any characters, except any OC's and the plot.**

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**A Fateful Meeting**_

_ Where am I? _

I asked myself this as I walked aimlessly among the flow of unfamiliar streets and faces. Many people were bustling around hurriedly. Everyone, including me, was dressed like people in the Edo period. Even the buildings looked like they had come out of some old samurai movie.

Yet there was something wrong. I couldn't remember anything, except for one thing. My name, which was Karin. I couldn't remember my last name, though, which was odd.

I wasn't sure how I had gotten there, or why I was wearing a sky-blue kimono even though I somehow _knew _I hated dresses. I stood there, confused, until a man bumped into me.

"Hey, you! If you're not going to move, get out of the way!" he yelled as he kept walking to whatever "important" place he needed to get to.

I snapped out of it, and walked into an alley. I could see other kids around my age peeking around street corners, as if to see if I was worth taking the time to talk to. Finally, a girl with dark brown hair in braids came up to me, with two girls in tow.

"Umm…" I started before I was cut off.

This is our territory, kid, so if you want to stay here, you better pay up. Oh? What's this? A ring! And a pretty one at that," the girl with braids, who I guessed was the leader, said.

For the first time, I noticed a ring on my right hand. It had a silver band and was inlaid with a stone that looked suspiciously like a diamond. It reminded me of a snowflake.

Somehow, I felt that it was special to me. I just couldn't let her have it! I pulled my hand close to my chest.

"NO!" I blurted out before I could stop myself.

She knew she had hit a sore spot. The girl reached out and grabbed my hand before I realized what was happening. I tried to pull my hand away, but she was strong. There was nothing I could do but watch helplessly.

She pulled off the ring when suddenly, all the children who had gathered around to watch fell to the ground. They looked as though an invisible force was weighing down on them.

The girl with braids had dropped my ring when she had fallen, so before the invisible force went away, I grabbed it and ran for the main road I was on before.

Here, too, everyone was affected by this "force". I ran around, looking for someone who was seemingly immune to the force, when I saw a kid about my height and age looking around. He had spiky white hair and teal eyes. He looked much too mature to be my age, though.

He was wearing a black shihakushō, which seemed oddly familiar. Over that he was wearing a white haori with the number ten on it. When he saw me, he was utterly shocked.

"D-do you know what's happening?" I asked him.

For some reason, it was at that moment when I felt the urge to take out the ring. For the first time, I realized there were odd runes on the inside.

"Can you read this?" I asked.

He took a single look at it before turning his attention back to me.

"Where did you get this?" he asked, rather harshly.

"I have no clue. I don't remember _anything_. I just sort of 'woke up' here. The ring was on my hand," I explained.

"Hmm….. what's your name?"

"You know, it's polite to say your name _before_ you ask someone else's," I snapped.

"Fine. My name's Hitsugaya Tōshirō."

"Okay, Tōshirō-kun, my name is Karin" I answered.

"Call me Hitsugaya-" he was cut off by a busty woman running towards us.

"TAICHŌ!" she yelled out.

"Matsumoto!" he said, obviously surprised by the appearance of the blond.

"Oh? Who is this?" the woman named Matsumoto asked.

Tōshirō looked at me, then he turned to Matsumoto.

"I honestly have no clue."

"_My_ _name _is Karin," I said through my clenched teeth. I sent him a glare that matched his own.

Matsumoto looked at Tōshirō, then at me, then back at Tōshirō. A mischievous grin grew on her face.

"Oh, I get it," she said. "You guys have something going on, don't you? Isn't that right, Tōshirō_-kun_?"

"Matsumoto! I don't have time for silly things like falling in love."

"I was just kidding. _Or was I?_" Matsumoto said, before taking a closer look at me. Then she noticed my ring.

"Oh! A reiatsu suppressor, like Zaraki-taichō's eye patch. Except this is _much_ more fashionable. Whose is it?" Matsumoto rambled on. _Why does everyone notice the ring?_ I though.

"It's mine, at least I _think_ so. It's a weird ring though. When that other girl tried to take it, all of a sudden everyone just sort of… fell. You two are the first people I have seen standing," I said.

The two exchanged glances.

"Can you put the ring back on for a second?" Tōshirō asked.

"Alright."

When I put the ring back on, I saw the people around looked as though a huge weight was lifted off their shoulders. They slowly started to stand up.

"Rangiku, I need you to run ahead and ask the Soutaichō if he could hold an emergency captains meeting. Now." The way he said it made Rangiku go without complaint. Then he turned and looked at me with eyes that seemed very curious.


	2. The Seireitei

**Thanks for the reviews! I got all hyper when I read them, so I typed up the next chapter! I hope you like it! **_**~ Hitsugaya X Karin Lover**_

**IcePrincess1218 –Thank you! I appreciate you reading!**

**Hakkuchi- Sorry for getting your hopes high, but there **_**is**_** an interesting story behind the ring that will come into play later. :) Thanks!**

**Every shadow has its twin- Is this soon enough for you? ;) Thank you for reviewing!**

**(Shorty, Mr. Quiet, etc. are all Tōshirō**_ (I also might switch up captain and taichō)__**.) **_

_**Disclaimer: I *unfortunately* do not own Bleach. :(**_

As we were walking, Tōshirō explained hollows. The way he described them made me feel as though I had seen these "creatures" before. I shook off the feeling, because _no one_ had faced a hollow and lived to tell the tale. Except shinigami, who were dead, but I had only recently come to this place… right?

"What is this place, anyways?" I asked, to no one in particular. I was surprised when Mr. Quiet over there answered me.

"The Soul Society."

"Okay then, shorty, so how did I get here? And why don't I remember anything? Also, I've never heard of a place called the Soul Society. Where is it? Japan?"

Tōshirō looked at me like I had come from Mars wearing a big fluffy bunny suit.

"This is the after-life. Anymore obvious questions that need answering?" he said, irritated.

"Wait….. that means I'm _dead?_"

"Pretty much."

"That's impossible! I don't remember dying! Heck, I don't even remember living! And now you're trying to tell me I'm dead? Ha! I'm not _that_ naïve."

Shorty grabbed my arm.

"You're dead. Accept it! Now, the Soutaichō will need to meet you…" he started mumbling to himself.

"Wait a second! Who is this 'Soutaichō'? DO you really expect me to follow a complete stranger into an unknown place just to meet yet _another_ stranger? Chances are slim _that _will ever happen, shorty," I told him.

"It's Hitsugaya-taichō! And as crazy as it sounds… I do expect you to come with me, whether you like it or not. Also… _**I'M NOT SHORT!**_"

"Oh, alright…. Shorty-taichō."

By this time, Tōshirō was fuming. He was ready to punch me when a voice called out again.

"Eh? So even the 'Frozen Captain' can get angry! Who knew?"

"That voice… it's-"

"Abarai Renji," suddenly, a tall man with his red hair up in a ponytail appeared next to me. He looked very uninterested in me. "Now, Hitsugaya-taichō, did you ever find the source of that reiatsu before? Zaraki-taichō is dead set on fighting whoever it was. The _last_ time he challenged someone, almost half the Seireitei was destroyed. We don't need _that _happening again."

"You're looking at her. It was the girl. She has enormous reiatsu. I would even go as far as to say she is on captain level," Tōshirō told Renji.

Of course, I had no clue as to what they were talking about, but I was pretty sure they were talking about me.

"I'm right here, you know, and I can hear everything you're saying," I was getting impatient.

"Yea, whatever, pipsqueak," Renji said, not paying attention.

"What did you say?" my voice was shaking with anger.

"I said 'Yea, whatever, pipsquea-'" Renji didn't get to finish his sentence. I punched him so hard, he went flying. He crashed into a building, but even that didn't stop him. Let's just say that they'll need to replace a few broken walls.

"W-wow…" Tōshirō looked shocked. I turned and glared at him. He took a step back, and I could see surprise on his face, which turned to fear, but then he regained his cold composure.

"Ah… well, let's move on. We need to get to the Soutaichō in the Seireitei." He said.

"Where's that?" I noticed I sounded dumb.

"The Seireitei is the inner part of the Soul society. Its where all shinigami live and train. Yamamoto-Soutaichō will need to see you. Your reiatsu level is much higher than most ranked shinigami." Tōshirō explained.

"You'll probly need to attend the shinigami academy, where you'll learn everything you need to know. Besides, we need to get Renji to Unohana-san in order to make sure he'll be alright. It's the least you can do after sending him flying through five walls."

He had a point there. Besides, if they had wanted to harm me, they could have done it already. I shrugged and followed him while he dragged Renji's body along. I had no clue as to where we were going, but I eventually got tired. The last thing I remember before collapsing was shorty calling out.

"Karin!"

_Then everything faded into darkness._

**Cliffhanger! What d'you thinks? Please review!**

**~ H. X K. L.**

**P.S. Sorry if they're a little short, but it lets me update faster.**


	3. Forgotten chapter

**My third chapter! Sorry i accidently put up chapter four after chapter 2 and didnt realize! IM SORRY! WAH! ****~HXK L **

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach**_

I awoke to find myself in a room that I didn't recognize. Light was filtering in through the windows. I sat up and looked down at the thing I was using as a blanket. It was a white haori with the number ten on the back. I could feel my face turning red when I realized who it belonged to.

I noticed I was on a couch in an office. I wondered whose office it was. I saw a desk, so I walked over to it. It was stacked high with paperwork, so I had to go on my tip toes in order to see who it was behind the papers. It was a fast-asleep Tōshirō. He looked a little cold, so I put his haori back on him.

I tip toed over to the door, glanced back at him, then left.

The building I was in consisted mainly of offices, so after wandering around for ten minutes, I asked some creeps with swords (surprising how many creeps were carrying swords) where the exit was. When I followed their directions, I ended up in a large court yard with paths leading into different places. I couldn't tell which path went where, so I decided to get on the roof in order to scout the area. I looked around and saw a tree. It would work perfectly. I quickly scaled the tree and hopped onto the roof. I looked around, trying to find a way out. Finally, I spotted a crowd of people that I could blend into. They'd have to leave eventually.

Suddenly I heard a not-so-happy voice.

"_**KARIN!**_"

Oh, no! I ran towards the crowd at my top speed. Then I spotted a tall girl waiting in some sort of line. Tōshirō called out my name again, but this time he was much closer.

"Can you hide me, please!" I said as I ran up to the tall girl.

She gave me a confused look, but she said okay anyway.

I hid behind her just as Tōshirō ran up to her.

"Have you seen a girl about my height, with short hair and anger issues?" he asked her.

When he said anger issues, I was ready to jump out from behind the girl and strangle him, but she held me back.

"No taichō" she said.

He sighed, then turned and sprinted off again.

"Thank you so much!" I said. I could hear the relief in my voice.

"No problem," the girl said, "My name is Mitsuru. What's yours?"

"Karin."

"I hope we can become good friends!" Mitsuru said. She reminded me a bit of Yuzu- wait a second. Just who was this Yuzu? I just felt a familiar glow when I heard it. I just shook off the feeling and turned to her, a small yet sad smile on my face.

"Yea."

Suddenly, a voice called out "Next!" and shook me out of my daze. Mitsuru looked at me.

"Go ahead."

I really didn't know where I was going or what I was doing, but I walked down a long hallway. There were no doors or anything, just some paintings on the wall. Towards the end of the hall, I saw a painting of Tōshirō and Matsumoto standing in front of the building I had just come out of before.

_He must be a big shot, having a painting in an official looking building. Wait, I take that back, he's too short, so I'd consider him…. I don't kow, but he's definitely not big in ANY way._ I thought.

Around the time I saw the painting, I had realized I had reached the end of the hallway. There was a giant door in front of me. There were ornate carvings engraved into the wood. It looked like it should have been in a museum.

I walked up to the door and opened it to find myself in a wide room. In the middle of this room, there was a table with 5 people sitting there. They must have seen the confusion on my face, because the one in the middle talked to me.

"Come on, don't get stage fright. Just sit down, relax, and imagine all of your inner flames, engulfing you."

I nodded, and sat down on the ground. I took a deep breath and did as I was told. Suddenly, I felt a warm glow surround me. I was too busy keeping the flames in check to notice, though. Then, it got too much for me to control. The flames were spiraling out of control when I heard a voice in my head.

_**Calm down. Take a deep breath and stop the flow**_ the voice said. I don't know why, but I felt I could trust this voice. I slowly was able to regain control and put a plug on the flames.

I looked up at the other five people in the room and saw complete shock. After the initial shock, the one in the middle said "You're in." and directed me into another room. There I saw Mitsuru. She waved me over. I went and sat next to her on the floor as a man stood up in the middle of the room and explained the rules I would break anyway. This was turning out to be a long day…

**Meanwhile in the Tenth Division Barracks…**

Tōshirō was sitting at his desk, ready to fall asleep. He had searched all over the Seireitei, yet he still couldn't find Karin. It was exhausting and frustrating.

"Taichō! The Shinigami Academy has found a child with enormous spiritual energy, so they have sent out a profile of her!" Matsumoto said as she handed me a document. I sighed and opened it.

**Name: ****Karin**

**Hair color: ****Black**

**Eye color:**** navy blue**

Wait a second…

"WWWHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTT!"

_That girl…_


	4. Shinigami Academy?

By the time the long lecture about rules was over, I had found out a few things. Firstly, I had found out that this was a school that taught you how to be a shinigami, like Tōshirō. I also found out that I would live in the dorms with a dorm mate of my choice (Mitsuru had already agreed to be my dorm mate), and lastly, that if I was here, I had a great potential with my spiritual pressure.

When it was over, they directed us into the pairs of dorm mates and lead us to our dorms. Inside it was like a regular room, with bamboo walls and tatami mat flooring. There were two futons on either side of the room and a wardrobe full of our new uniforms, which we were told to put on. It had red pants** (I always forget the parts of the shihakushō sorry) **and a white top with a red stripe running up both sides.

When the schools representative left, we quickly changed, because it was time for dinner. They were having a feast for the new first years. All of the captains would be attending, which probly meant Tōshirō would be there too, so I asked Mitsuru if there was a way to make sure he couldn't find me.

"Well, you _can_ try masking your reiatsu, but that usually takes years of practice," she answered.

I sighed. _Oh well, I'm just going to have to face him and try to out run him._ I thought. I decided to tell Mitsuru about why Tōshirō was angry at me. When I finished explaining it to her she said this:

"You shouldn't tell anyone about the ring, and keep it hidden. Maybe we can get a chain for it and you can put it on as a necklace. But keep it hidden, okay?"

I nodded. By this time, we had reached the cafeteria. The moment we walked in, Tōshirō was trying to go out, so I came face-to-face with him.

"_**KAAARIIN**_"

_Uh oh._

I swiftly turned around and ran down the corridors. I had no clue where I was going, but it seemed as though Tōshirō knew exactly where he was going. I turned down a hallway and my heart practically died. _It was a dead end_.

Just as I was about to come up with some excuse for him _not_ to kill me, a voice came from the hall I was just in.

"Tōshirō! What the hell are you doing to my sister? If you even _think_ about hurting her I'll…"

Just then, a tall boy with bright orange hair appeared.

"Your sister…? Huh?" Tōshirō's voice betrayed confusion.

Just then something struck me.

"…_Ichigo_…" the voice rolled off my tongue so easily. I felt something inside me stir. A pounding in my head started suddenly. It hurt. That's all I could think of. My mind just went blank. I couldn't stand anymore as the world spun around me.

_Traitor. Traitor. That's what you are. A traitor._

Voices called out to me. They said the same things over and over again. Why? Could it have something to do with my memory loss?

Two warm arms hugged me. I suddenly felt at ease. The voices had stopped. The arms lifted me up and pulled me closer to a warm body. I gladly accepted the heat and snuggled closer to it. It felt so… nostalgic.

_"Tōshi"_

_{Tōshirō's POV}_

"_Tōshi._"

My heart skipped a beat. Why… did this seem so _familiar?_ Argh!

_I never understood why you were considered a genius._Hyorinmaru said in my head.

_ What do you mean, Hyorinmaru?_ I thought.

He sighed. I tried to talk to him again, but he was ignoring me. _Great. Just when I need him, he won't answer. Stupid Hyorinmaru. I usually can't get him to shut up._

Well, I had better get her to the Fourth Division and have Unohana-Taichō look at her. I stood up and shunpoed off.


	5. The Inner World

**Sorry for not updating! Hurricane Irene knocked out my power for the past few days. LIPA just fixed it! I'm also sorry for this being short, but my yards a mess and guess who's cleaning it. You guessed it, ME! *sigh* sometimes being twelve is so torturing. Oh well, sorry for ranting on here. Now, the show must go on! ~Hitsugaya X Karin Lover!**

There was darkness surrounding me. I could see the outlines of trees, but just barely. I could also tell I was on some sort of path. There were stars in the sky, so I could tell it was night time, but there was no moon that I could see.

I decided to walk down the path to see if there was anyone who could help me figure out where I was, when I realized that I was injured all over. My body just would not respond. A branch behind me snapped, and I turned my head just enough to see behind me, ignoring the pain. Sitting there was a black crow.

"Ah, you have finally come, mistress." It said. _Wait a second, since when did animals talk?_

It was at that moment that the crow radiated a small purple glow. There was a flash of light, and suddenly there was a girl about 14 with long, midnight colored hair standing in front of me. Ebony wings spread out behind her, and black feathers flew around in a flurry.

I took a step back, in shock, but then I noticed the feathers were circling around me. Soon they formed a cocoon of sorts. Slowly, my wounds, which were bound to have left scars, closed up. There were no scars.

_My mistress, do not be afraid. Your memories will return in time, but for now you must not remember. My name is -._

What?

_My name is -._

I couldn't understand her.

Slowly, the feathers that were left hanging in the air started to merge together. Unexpectedly, yet another flash of purple light temporarily blinded me. When I got my eyesight back, a sword was in front of me. The hilt was purple, but the blade itself was a dark onyx color. It was beautiful.

_Take the sword._ The girl said.

Without questioning her, I grabbed it. It had perfect balance and seemed to fit me just right. When I looked up to say thanks, I realized that everything was fading. The girl seemed to notice too.

_Go! I will be fine, but you must leave, now!_ I heard urgency in her voice, so I turned and ran into the ever growing darkness…


End file.
